Player (SwordBurst Online)
|-|Floor 1-2= |-|Floor 3-7= |-|Floor 8-10= Summary The player is an unofficial name given to the controllable character within the Roblox game "Sword Burst Online 2". The player's goal is to beat all 100 floors within the game. Currently, the best players in the game are only on floor 10. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, higher with sword skills | At least 9-B to 9-A, higher with sword skills | At least 9-A with the best equipment, higher with sword skills Name: '''Varies '''Origin: SwordBurst Online Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordsman, Regeneration (Low-mid. Able to heal off giant sword wounds), Statistics Amplification (Skills increase the user's damage upon use), Teleportation (Can teleport to other locations when on a specific platform. Not combat applicable), Forcefield Creation, Energy Projection, Resurrection (via Resurrection Crystals) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can easily kill wolves and bears, as well as Rahjin the Thief King, who is vastly superior to both), higher with sword skills | At least Wall level (Much stronger than before) to Small Building level (Players are able to damage and kill large animals/creatures with this size), higher with sword skills (Can deal massive damage to even max level players if the conditions are right) | At least Small Building level with the strongest equipment (The best weapon in the game is over 2,000 times stronger than starter swords. Able to defeat Mortis the Flaming Sear one on one if the player is tactical, and they are able to casually defeat it with a large group of high level players), higher with sword skills (Able to one-shot players with the 2nd best armor in the game) Speed: Athletic Human normally, at least Peak Human when sprinting Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Able to carry and use large swords with no notable difficulty) Striking Strength: Wall Class, higher with sword skills | At least Wall Class '''to '''Small Building Class, higher with sword skills | At least Small Building Class, higher with sword skills Durability: Wall level (Able to withstand attacks from multiple bears at once as well as attacks from Rahjin the Thief King), higher with barrier (Able to reduce damage of physical attacks by 75%) | At least Wall level (Middle-level players can easily survive attacks from low-level players who were able to kill wolves and bears) to Small Building level (Able to survive attacks from very large creatures), higher with barrier | At least Small Building level '''(Should be stronger with more powerful items), '''higher with barrier Stamina: Varies (Certain actions players can make could deplete their stamina extremely quickly, such as using sword skills or even from a quick sprint. However, other actions such as jogging for a lengthy amount of time or swinging their sword won't even make a dent in their stamina. Their stamina can also come back extremely fast depending on the equipment) Range: Standard melee range, several meters with sword skills Standard Equipment: Various weapons such as a greatsword, longsword, rapier, katana, daggers, resurrection crystals, armor, and accessories (Which boost the stats of the user) Intelligence: Has knowledge about various weapons and can document every single collectible object in the game. Otherwise varies. Weaknesses: Players can quickly run out of stamina. Sword skills and barrier are dependent on stamina. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Various weapons throughout the game have different special attacks. *'Piercing Dash:' A rapier skill that charges the user towards the enemy. *'Sweeping Strike:' A longsword skill that sends a powerful single slash to the enemy. *'Whirlwind Spin:' Dual wielding skill that damages all the surrounding enemies within an arms range. *'Downward Smash:' A greatsword only based skill. It is a single powerful strike, able to damage enemies around the user. *'Barrier:' A skill that reduces the damage a player takes by 75%. *'Leading Slash:' A katana only based skill, When a user activates the skill, It sends a large, single energy projection slash towards the enemy. *'Resurrection Crystals:' Able to resurrect player after death. When the user is revived they get 50% of their health back. The user is able to carry an unlimited amount of them, however the cost of buying them is high. Key: Floor 1-2 | Floor 3-7 | Floor 8-9 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Roblox Category:Humans Category:Game Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters Category:Sword Burst Online Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Knife Users Category:Playable Characters